See Definition 2: Onanism
by deadtodd
Summary: Rhonda simply loved the sound of his name on her lips.


**Grimmy:** _This little ficlet was the result of a very boring evening, slight exhaustion, and the lyrical spamming of Keith Sweat. Well that and the fact that I felt the need to once again diversify the Hey Arnold archives. Not that this pairing isn't common. It's just not seen as much as it should be. Not to mention, it feels like there is such a lack of M rated fics. So I give to you all, snooty, snooty smut. _

_I don't own Hey Arnold!_

Sure, she didn't hate him anymore. She'd gotten over those feelings in the sixth grade. But that sure as hell didn't mean she liked him. He managed to annoy the hell out of her whenever he got the chance. But despite all of that she still, for some unknown reason, liked the way his name sounded on her lips. That probably came from saying, or rather yelling, it so often.

She said it in a sugary sweet tone while she batted her long eyelashes whenever she wanted something from him. She sung it as she spun around the school hallways, looking for him so she could get revenge for one thing or another. She said it coldly whenever he asked her out. Right before she told him to 'bug off', and not always as polite as that. And earlier that day she gasped it when he stuck his hand up her neatly pressed designer miniskirt and squeezed her butt. She bit her lip upon realizing that his fingers had been only centimeters away from her currently aching core.

Of course as soon as he darted, she ran after, screaming his name.

But now she found herself whispering it as she relaxed into her specially concocted bath water. The water was like warm silk against her olive skin and it smelled of peaches and jasmine. She sighed and smiled as she gathered water into her cupped hand and poured it over her shoulders.

"Th-Thaddeus," she whimpered as she leaned back against the smooth fiberglass wall of her luxurious _en suite _bathtub.

It was his name and that alone that she liked. She whispered it again as she caressed her inner thighs, gently pressing her neat, squared nails against her soft skin. Her eyes slid shut and she found herself just barely managing to let out a throaty moan when her fingertips came into contact with her neatly trimmed folds. She rolled her eyes behind her lids. Even when it came to herself she was a tease and when his face drifted to the surface of her mind...

Rhonda's eyes snapped open and she curled her lip back in disgust. She refused to get off to that little freak. But the pulsing between her thighs seemed to disagree. She huffed and began to squirm, reveling the pressured friction her closed legs managed to evoke. But even then she desperately tried to keep her eyes open and her eyebrows scrunched together in a show of anger.

She was losing this battle by a landslide.

And before long she was growling in anger, tears of frustration building only to rest on her long eyelashes. She gasped his name as her fingers made contact with her throbbing flesh once again. She could swear that the water felt lukewarm in comparison. Especially when she ran the tip of her index finger along her budding slit.

She bit down on her bottom lip as she slid her finger into her throbbing womanhood, too eager to even think properly. It felt so good and she barely managed to pant his name aloud. Her eyes were shut again and she completely relished in the fact that she couldn't get his face off her mind. And when her perfectly manicured thumb nail nudged her swollen clit she tilted her head back so fast that she banged it against the wall.

"Fucking dammit Curly!" she hissed as she tried to blink away the resulting stars. She felt the back of her head and knew she'd probably have a knot there in the morning.

"Miss Rhonda? Is everything alright?"

Rhonda froze completely and just barely managed to say, "Y-yes. I just slipped on my way out." She swore silently to herself as she stood up to brush bubbles off of her body. '_Not gonna finish this any time soon._' She could have sworn she heard laughter fading as she climbed out of the tub. And if it weren't for the fact that she liked that particular caretaker, he'd be fired.

Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe. She smiled. Oh, how she loved the sound of his name.

**Grimmy:** _See! Even somewhat one sided relationships can have a happy ending. Of course I think with these two will always irk the hell out of each other. At least when Curly matures more and sees what a snobby bitch Rhonda can be. Not that I don't love her any less because of it. She's probably my favorite female character in the entire show. That is, if you exclude Helga. So with those few words being said, I ask you to show love for CurlyxRhonda and review. And hey! If you don't like this paring then feel free to review for that bit of lime I tossed in there. _


End file.
